With a woodwind instrument, such as a saxophone or clarinet, a reed is secured to the mouthpiece by a ligature. It is usual for a woodwind instrument musician to carry several reeds when performing since the reeds are easily damaged and the life of a reed is limited.
The spare reeds are usually stored by musicians in a make-shift manner within the case in which the instrument is carried. Various containers, such as envelopes, may be used for storage and carrying such items; but, generally speaking, the various accessories needed by the woodwind instrument musician are spread about resulting in loss and damage.